Tales of Rune-Midgarts III: The Tale of Tsubaki - Back to Roots
by Thiji Higuri
Summary: The third chapter in the transitory series which details the events of the 12 characters' individual adventures. At a complete loss, Tsubaki struggles to find a way to increase her powers. After being lured by an old friend, she journeys into the Payon Caves to drive off the ghosts of her past as she reembraces her true calling and finishes what the Saviors had stopped.


It was the dead of night. The full moon shone bright upon the steppes of Mt. Mjolnir. All but the most dedicated of adventurers were resting peacefully, whisked away in their own little dream world. One, however, was restless. Be it either envy or the need for more power, she paced the Emperium Fortress' balcony, perplexed at what to do…

" _Youmei… and even those two Acolytes… they're improving themselves by leaps and bounds,"_ thought Tsubaki, the shady Priestess, ever clad in her black robes. _"My little Shikigami can only get me so far. I need to better_ myself _somehow… There has to be someone or something that can shed some light on this matter…!"_

With a great yearning for knowledge, Tsubaki hurriedly made her way out of the Fortress, waking up the Acolyte twins from their slumber.

"Lady Tsubaki… where are you going so late at night?" they drowsily said simultaneously, which spooked the Priestess for a brief moment.

"I do not mean to be rude, but it is absolutely of no concern to the two of you," she quickly replied before continuing to exit the Fortress.

"We need our rest for tomorrow… we shouldn't follow her," Botan said to her sister with a yawn. Momiji agreed with a nod and closed the door to their chambers to return to their slumber.

Descending down Mt. Mjolnir was second nature to her and the _Saviors_ at this point. Tsubaki scaled down the mountain with ease when her Shikigami suddenly began to shiver. Puzzled by this, Tsubaki stops her descent and checks up on her pet.

"This is no time for foolishness," she scolded, "I have already given you something to eat! This random shaking is unnecessary!"

The serpent would then slither away from Tsubaki, down to the base of the mountain. The Priestess followed it in an effort to catch the serpent, but as she got closer, it moved faster, eventually leading her _away_ from the city. "You foolish reptile - Prontera Sanctuary is the _other_ direction; why are we heading south?!"

The Shikigami ignored her remarks and continued speeding south of the city into the center of the Prontera fields, where a peculiar blue portal was seen, surrounded by Lunatics. Without alarm, the Shikigami devoured as many of the little rabbits it could before the rest scattered from the portal. "So you _were_ hungry… you ravenous thing, you. But this portal… this is indeed unordinary. And why would my sweet Shikigami be acting in such an awkward manner? Unless someone has put a spell on it… no, that cannot be the case; I am the only Priestess to have learned such arts…"

The white serpent then jumped into the portal and vanished, which would in turn cause Tsubaki to head inside as well, throwing caution to the wind. Venturing through space, the Priestess would see the image of a small city surrounded by a dense forest. Making it to the other side, Tsubaki found herself emerging within the Forest City of Payon. She looked around in utter confusion, quickly noticing that no one was around – most likely due to the late hours. The sounds of swamp frogs and various woodland creatures filled the night air. All of the shops were obviously closed, and the market that is usually filled to full capacity with Merchants of all kinds was empty.

Seeing her pet once more, Tsubaki immediately follows it northward. Back at the Emperium Fortress, Youmei is awake in her nightgown, speaking with the Acolyte twins…

Youmei: Sisters. Where is Tsubaki? I had knocked on her door for several minutes and she has not answered. I heard the three of you conversing with her earlier and wanted to check on the Priestess. What has befallen our comrade?

Botan: She's gone, Sister Youmei.

Youmei: _That_ much has already been established some time ago.

Momiji: We have no idea where she has gone, Sister Youmei. I know I heard her talking to herself for a while and then she stormed out of the Fortress without a second thought!

Youmei: Perhaps hurrying to the Sanctuary to seek knowledge on the holy ways…?

Botan: At any rate, I vote we leave her be; she'll come back to us soon!

Everyone nodded their heads and ended the conversation as they returned to their respective chambers. At Payon, Tsubaki had followed her pet up the northern paths until she found herself before the entrance to the Archer Village. She would find herself out of breath before the serpent slithered back up her shoulder, hissing at something fiercely.

"What on earth… did you bring me all the way out here for?!" panted Tsubaki. Then, as she matched her pet's gaze with her own, what she saw filled her mind with overwhelming anger: a scantily-clad woman in magenta-and-black robes, her face obscured by a large witch's hat. The figure slowly rose her head up to meet Tsubaki, and much to her dismay, she almost cringed at the sight of a familiar face she had known all too well… "Kirkena…" she hissed. "Were you the one who cursed my own Shikigami? I never knew even _you_ would stoop so low as to do that."

"You're one to talk, Tsubaki," the witch retorted as she removed her hat. "I had to do this in order to get you to listen to me."

"And why should I bother listening to _anything_ you have to say?" the Priestess snidely asked. Kirkena would then take several steps forward, approaching Tsubaki.

"Because I want to help you… sister," she answered in a warm tone, almost as if she had lost a loved one. "You and I were thick as thieves in the past; we were the envy of all our peers. You were no less than proud to be a tried and true witch."

"That… that was a long time ago…" Tsubaki spoke, slightly turning her head away, her silvery locks obscuring her face from Kirkena. "You were leading me to a destructive path - one where I would find no redemption!"

"Do you truly believe that…?" Kirkena questioned, tapping her bottom lip with her dainty finger. "Or are you only saying that because you want your God to forgive you? Why, Tsubaki? You had everything you ever wanted, and yet you gave it all up just to seek comfort within the Odin Orthodoxy?"

"Enough, Kirkena!" Tsubaki growled. Shaking her fist in anger, she reached into the confines of her mind as visions of a younger version of herself would be made apparent in her mind… "You know what happened that eve… I was caught practicing dark magics – in this very cave… I had hidden away from the eyes of adventurers to perform the ritual that would have inducted me into the Witch Guild's coven... but then I was confronted by the _Holy Saviors_ that were culling the undead threat within the Payon Caves, and accused me of being the source of the revolt. They surrounded me, and tried as I did to plead myself to them, their sense of justice and all things good and decent blinded them… And that is when they offered me an ultimatum: to perish under the light of their precious Odin, or to join under them and seek redemption as amember of the Church of Odin."

"And you chose to join them as you exiled yourself from the Witch Guild and threw away everything!" Kirkena added. "You could have been a hero to witches the world over if you had continued the ritual!"

"Death would consider me a hero?! Over a stupid _ritual?!_ " Tsubaki shouted, launching a bolt of darkness at her former colleague, but she easily absorbed the spell with her own hand. This would only intrigue Kirkena, however, as a smirk crept upon her face.

"You feel you are stuck between two paths… yet you have not embraced your lineage," Kirkena remarked. "You. Are. A _witch_ , Tsubaki. A Priestess, yes – but a unique breed of clergyman – a _Dark Priestess."_

"What do you want from me, you wench…?" the Dark Priestess seethed.

"I _wish_ to offer you true redemption – to complete the ritual you were tasked with long ago," the witch simply stated. "Should you succeed, we will not only welcome you back to our fold, but you will be part of the coven, where you truly belong. There is the holy light in you, yes. But you need remember your _roots,_ Tsubaki. Only when you accept that you are a Witch before you are a Priestess will you attain the power you so desperately seek."

Upon hearing this, her fury subsided. Tsubaki did indeed wish for a means of obtaining greater power for the Emperium Frontier, and she found herself at an impasse as a result; more than likely a trip to the Prontera Sanctuary's library would prove fruitless. She had lived in fear of Odin's judgment since the day she was converted into the _Holy Saviors,_ and with this knowledge, she began to despise who she once was, but she also despised having to use holy magic as well.

Whether it was the bit of solace Tsubaki had for her colleague or her drive to acquire power, she approached Kirkena slowly before nodding her head, accepting the task that she had bestowed to her. In response, Kirkena beamed, seeing the Tsubaki she knew long ago once more.

"You know where the site is, sister…" she whispered almost seductively, gesturing to the cave entrance. "Go… finish it. Enter these caves as an exile, but return… _a Witch once more."_

Without another word, Tsubaki entered the dungeon that is the Payon Caves without hesitation, her Shikigami following close behind her. As she began her solitary rampage through the Skeletons, Zombies and Poporings (even though the latter aren't hostile), she had went deeper and deeper into the caves, eventually meeting tougher adversaries such as Soldier and Archer Skeletons, and a peculiar-looking fox creature with multiple tails…

" _A Nine Tail? Here?"_ Tsubaki thought to herself. Then, in a flash, her Shikigami jumped off her shoulder and hissed at the creature as if challenging it. The demon then retreated further into the caves and the Shikigami gave chase. "So, your favorite prey is Nine Tail, is it, my little pretty…? Then lead the way, little fox…" she giggled as she followed after them.

Meanwhile, back at Prontera, a restless and worried Youmei (still in her silver nightgown) equipped only with her broadsword had arrived at the fields, searching for any clues to Tsubaki's whereabouts. Her investigation led her to a portal that formed in the center of the plains. She also found another individual nearby who appeared to be speaking to someone – or something…

?: …Yeah, it just came outta nowhere, Sue! From what I'm pickin' up, though, it's originatin' from Payon…

Youmei: Kafra… Nora?

Nora: Hm? Call ya back, sweetie.

She lowers her hand from her ear and turns to the Crusader.

Nora: Hey, Youmei! You're up bright 'n' early!

Youmei: Good morning, ma'am. Sorry, I was looking for someone…

Nora: Oh? Who'd ya lose?

Youmei: Tsubaki.

Nora: Oh, your Priestess friend that likes to dress like a goth!

Youmei: Y-Yes… have you seen her?

Nora: No, but I _am_ pickin' up some faint dark energy comin' from this portal. Oh, where's the two cute Acolytes?

Youmei: They are still asleep. They need their rest so I set out alone to find my wayward friend. I heard you say that this portal's creation originated from Payon.

Nora: Yup! If you're lookin' to go in there, I won't stop you, but I've already told my crew that it's appeared.

Youmei: It would seem that this is the best lead I have in finding Tsubaki... I will return to the Fortress and suit up.

Nora: Sounds good! I'll keep watch and update my colleagues on any more strange activity! I'll meet ya back here soon!

With her executive powers, Nora teleported the Crusader back to the Emperium Fortress so as to shorten her journey back. Back inside the Payon Caves, Tsubaki had ventured within for what seemed like hours, chasing down the Nine Tail her Shikigami had been pursuing. She would be slowed down by young men and women in blue and red oriental clothing respectively, hopping towards her in a cumbersome manner.

"Bonguns and Munaks… hopping corpses of the living, now monsters of their own will," Tsubaki said aloud. Further in she began to notice decayed structures protruding from the walls as well as various foliage and waterways strewn about. "These ruins," Tsubaki said, "are they perhaps the remains of the Payon from way back when? If so, then – huh?"

The faint ringing of a bell is heard from further in the ruins, causing the undead within earshot to ignore the Priestess and rally to its ethereal sound. The Shikigami returned to Tsubaki's side with the carcass of the Nine Tail lodged in its fangs. She then watched the undead legion pass her by. Before she took another step, however, she felt the memories of her past swarm her mind once more for but a brief moment until she shook her head of it and entered the deepest level in the Payon Caves.

Outside, Youmei had arrived in Payon, making her way northward, wondering why the portal even led her here to begin with. Soon she would arrive in the Archer Village where she found a small group of witches working on some sort of summoning spell…

Youmei: Kirkena… what are you and your group doing here at such an hour?

Kirkena: Ahh, the holy warrior who defeated the Lord of the Dead… I had hoped someone of the _Holy Saviors_ would know.

Youmei: Though I appreciate the aid you and yours gave me, this is dark magic, and I cannot allow this to go unchecked!

It was at that moment that Youmei pieced together the entire puzzle in her head – the portal in Prontera fields; the dead of night; the presence of witches; and the portal's destination – it all led to one conclusion…

Youmei, gasping: Tsubaki means to finish what she started so long ago…?!

Kirkena: Check _and_ mate, holy warrior. She wanted power to aid her in the coming trials, and I, in my generosity, have given her the opportunity to get her that power.

Youmei: Through this ritual?! No! This will not pass… I refuse to allow Tsubaki to revert to her old ways!

Drawing her blade, she rushed towards the cave entrance, but would be blocked by a barrier of dark magic conjured by the witches. She attempted to shatter it with a Holy Cross attack, but the barrier's strength was more than enough to withstand the power of Odin. Kirkena then approached the Crusader whilst wagging her finger…

Kirkena: You owe us after letting you play hero back at Niflheim. You would honor your oath by letting my sister complete what your ilk had prevented all those years ago. Tsubaki is first and foremost a witch, and she must embrace that fact.

Reluctantly, Youmei complied with the scantily-clad witch and stood down, following the witches inside as they lowered the barrier, inviting her to join them.

Tsubaki had now arrived at the ritual site created for her years ago by her sisters – it was a large cauldron in the center of the town that was still boiling hot, and small runes surrounded the cauldron in several small circles. Gazing upon it, she felt conflicting emotions of determination and guilt within her, remembering what had happened before, but also willing to finish what she had started. Before she could perform it, however, she heard a small voice in the distance…

"You are not welcome here, outsider…"

It sounded like the voice of a child, and then the same bell she heard earlier would ring again. A moment later, Tsubaki found herself surrounded by an army of the various undead that wander the caves. The source of the voice then made herself apparent to the Priestess – she was a young foxgirl hybrid that wore a fox's fur over her head, and a large bell attached to a pole rested on her right shoulder.

"Moonlight Flower…" Tsubaki said.

"Wolyahwa is my name…" said the young demon.

"Born of a Norman lady and a Nine Tail that transformed into a Norman… you were given your name for the moon that shone during your birth," the Priestess explained.

"Leave here… or join the restless dead," Wolyahwa declared. Tsubaki then chuckled and presented the corpse of the Nine Tail she followed before the young girl, who gasped in fright. In a fit of rage, she rung her bell wildly, ordering her undead army to go all out on Tsubaki. Young girls in kimonos and long, indigo hair flew towards her, their hair blowing wildly in the wind.

"The virgin ghosts… Sohee," the Priestess again stated before one attempted to stab her with a silver knife concealed in her robes. With her quick reflexes she grabbed the demon's arm and drove it into the girl's heart, making her take her own life. She and her Shikigami subdued the remaining Sohees with holy magic. Her solitary struggle to fight off the undead horde continued, but due to Wolyahwa being the one commanding them, they merely got back up to fight once more.

"There is no way you will succeed. They will always obey the bell when it rings," the Moonlight Flower stated. "And soon, you shall join them. Soon you shall join _us."_

Exhausted, Tsubaki had little time left. In her head she flashed back to her times spent with Kirkena – before she had joined the _Saviors._ The two of them were nigh inseparable, and they showed great promise in their studies as initiates.

"A Priestess like you cannot match the power of the bell…" the Moonlight Flower taunted. Snapping back to reality, Tsubaki rose to her feet and dark energy swirled around her as the surrounding area was filled with shadow, tearing apart the undead forces with the power of darkness.

"I am not just a Priestess, little child…" Tsubaki retorted as she slowly approached the cauldron-altar. The Shikigami, with renewed vigor, lashed out at Wolyahwa and broke the pole she was wielding, rendering the bell useless and ultimately halting the undead's advance. Next it would bite the young demon's leg, drawing blood into its fangs before returning to its master to retrieve the Nine Tail corpse. Finally, it slithered into the cauldron and immersed itself in the boiling waters as it began to glow blood red. This reaction of black magic caused the Moonlight Flower to cringe in pain while Tsubaki approached the cauldron and began incanting in a low tone, causing the waters to churn and bubble.

" _I… am a witch!"_ Tsubaki proudly announced with a raise of her hand, enveloping the Moonlight Flower in a vortex of darkness that choked away at her life force before ultimately killing her. The Shikigami jumped out from the cauldron with piercing red eyes and a much larger form, opening its great maw to consume the Moonlight Flower. The undead would then fall flat to the ground, no longer reanimated, and the Shikigami slithered back to Tsubaki's side, coiling itself around her body before resting over her left shoulder. "Good boy…" she cooed to it, kissing its head as it hissed quietly in affection.

All seemed quiet for a short while, until the waters in the cauldron shot up into the ceiling in a pillar of shadow. Shadowy figures jumped out from the cauldron and surrounded Tsubaki, and she would kneel before them in response. They were silhouetted, but they appeared old with hunched backs and long fingers.

"Exiled from the witch's guild…" said one of the figures in a crotchety voice.

"Seeker of the holy light…" said another.

"She returns before us to complete the ritual…" spoke the center figure, obviously their leader. "You have touched back on your heritage, young Tsubaki… you remembered that which meant most to you."

"A servant of light… a servant of darkness… the light needs the dark" chanted the other witches in unison again and again until Tsubaki found herself surrounded by dark energy. In her right hand, a silver mace had formed, used for exorcisms. In her left, a tome whose contents detailed prophesies that concern the end of the world took form.

"We welcome you back to the Witch Guild, Tsubaki… and we welcome you _in_ to the Coven," the head witch spoke. "Now rise… for you are a _Dark Priestess,_ wielder of the light and of the occult magics of the Witch Guild."

"Sisters… thank you," Tsubaki humbly said to them as she bowed low. The shadowy figures then cackled as they flew out of the ruins of old Payon. Placing the Book of the Apocalypse and Nemesis Mace to their respective holsters, she would turn and exit the caves, but she had found Kirkena, her witches, and – to her surprise, Youmei – standing at the entrance. Everyone but Youmei beamed at the Dark Priestess, happy to have her back into the Witch Guild. She approached the Crusader, who glared at Tsubaki in silent rage, almost _eager_ to draw her blade against her neck, but the Dark Priestess did not falter, nor did she bear any semblance of arrogance in her face. She met her gaze with her own and slowly blinked her eyes once.

" _This_ is who I am, Youmei," she announced to her. "I am, and always will be, a witch first. Accept this or not – the choice is yours. But know that this was meant to be, for Odin works in mysterious ways."

In her mind, Youmei thought that Tsubaki had almost taunted her with her words regarding the god that they serve, but behind her expression of rage, she had to swallow her own pride and come to terms with Tsubaki's true calling. Without another word Tsubaki walked past the Crusader and met once more with Kirkena, whom was broken to tears.

"My dear sister… welcome back!" Kirkena spoke as she held her. Tsubaki returned her embrace and replied, "I have you to thank for making me see, Kirkena. I was always a witch first. And this will never change."

Her posse's cheers echoed throughout the caves. Youmei, still reluctant, followed the group out as the sun had just begun to rise upon Rune-Midgarts. Botan & Momiji were outside the cave entrance, absolutely concerned for Youmei's absence made apparent when they jumped into the Crusader's arms, her suddenly forgetting the anger she felt towards Tsubaki. Kirkena silently bowed to her sister once more before she and her posse left in warp portals. Youmei and the Acolyte twins left the Archer Village to make their way home as Tsubaki was the only one left behind.

She looked up into the trees and felt the light of the sun's rays upon her face, shining through the leaves and bringing forth the promise of a new day. Tsubaki had found the balance she sought of light and darkness, but she will never forget that no matter what happens or who judges her, she will remember her roots.

"I am a _Witch,_ " she whispered once more to the trees.

 _The Tale of Tsubaki - End_


End file.
